


They Say

by Truthwritaslies



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Multi, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7774519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthwritaslies/pseuds/Truthwritaslies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem that was written because it wouldn't leave me alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Say

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any commercially recognized properties and I make no money off of this.

They say the Preacher is a bad man  
He lived a life of sin  
That one day he came home   
To try to be pure again. 

They say the Preacher is a righteous man  
Always seen to pray   
Until one day an Irishman came  
And stole his heart away 

They say the Preacher is a good man   
That he'd help you if he can  
But be careful not to look too close   
Or you'd see a broken man

They say the Preacher is a lost man  
He could only be found by a woman so fey  
That she took him and his Irishman   
And you'll not see them again 'til judgment day


End file.
